


Death at First Sight

by gyroslefttit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Choking, Death, Do not read if squeamish, F/F, F/M, Human, Killing, Kitsune, Knifeplay, Murder, No Fluff, Sex, Smut, Violence, death after sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroslefttit/pseuds/gyroslefttit
Summary: Franx, a lustful kitsune, promises the best time for a man, but there’s a catch. Their moans will be their very last breath.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Gullible

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first serious fanfic and I really wanted to make this a good one. If you’re squeamish PLEASE don’t read. The first chapter may seem fine but it will get worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franx has a terrible idea.

Thoughts filled Franx’s head, one by one taking over the poor fox-human’s soul. It had been accustomed in society for Kitsunes to take a formula everyday to make up for their inability to eat human organs. Many cubs were born and raised on this formula, it was all they needed, after all. 

Years ago she found a heart for sale at the local market. A fresh, large, human heart. The sensation of it slip down her throat was almost orgasmic. The sliminess, the chewiness. It’s hard to know that there are over 7 billion people on this earth, and that nobody can enjoy their taste. Why was society like this? Overpopulation had certainly become a problem. 

“Dammit!” Franx thought aloud, “I only have one last resort to get a man’s heart.” The edges of her pale lips formed a smile, being a Kitsune certainly had its perks.

12:04am. The city began to glow, as the sky turned dark. All the neon, the scent of gas leaking at a station, it was nothing but nostalgic. That was not the point though, all the men were asleep. All the children were hugging their plush bears, in hopes of not getting a nightmare. Only one man, that wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

She creeped through the street until a modern house caught her eye (and nose). The smell was nothing unusual, just a family of a husband, wife, and their two daughters. Though it seemed the man was fairly young. 30 or so maybe? He didn’t smell of smoke or alcohol, so his heart was most likely in perfect condition. God, she loved the scent. Overwhelmed by her senses, the Kitsune slithered inside, unlocking the house with a simple bobby pin. 

As expected, the man was deep in slumber nestled with his wife. In excitement, Franx pulled the silver knife out of her bag and breathed heavily. She started by going in for a kiss, so that the pain was subdued with the pleasure of a long kiss. The knife met his skin, slowly piercing through. The man awoke and tried to scream but Franx has prepared for that. Hand around his neck, he quieted down, knowing that screaming would take away his ability to breathe. 

Blood filled the sheets, the wife still fast asleep. In fear, the man was about to waste his breath on screaming, but Franx already knew. Her grip tightened around his neck, to the point where he couldn’t breathe, let alone make a sound. As he lost more and more blood, possibly already being dead, Franx reached in with the hand that was once on the man’s neck and grabbed the heart. _I guess his wife will be rid of a burden of a man, hm?_ Franx thought to herself while slipping the heart down her throat. The bittersweet taste of blood filled her mouth, along with the sensation of a chewy orb rolling down her throat. 

One thing still lingered though.

How was she going to get out unnoticed?


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t trust the Greeks, even if they bear gifts”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a while :(, my mental state hasn’t been the best lately but hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter 👁👁

As the sun rises, revealing its golden rays, Franx returns back to human form. Blood is everywhere, a dead man in front of her, and even worse...

She wanted to do it again.

As Franx quickly shuffled out, with a bloodstained robe and a back carrying no guilt nor regret. Thankfully, it was too early for anyone to pay attention to the quick shuffle of a pretty pale woman. Now that Franx thought about it, she could attract so many people and then use their hearts. A woman with a pale body, a waist thin like a sheet of paper, thighs like a truck, and most importantly...

Her pretty blue eyes, so filled with charm, nobody could resist them. Men, women, everyone, and anyone. There was no problem, right? A flawless plan that could get her food. Hell! It could even get her money. Pay for the love of sex, then enjoy your last breath. 

It was perfect.

_**News, 10AM Central Time** _

_Mrs. Wija wakes up with her husband dead, describing his heart pulled out. The children are traumatized!!! Unfortunately, nobody in this town gives less of a fuck about one dead guy of a fairly poor family. I don’t get paid enough for this- what do you mean I’m supposed to feel sad? Murders happen all the time here. Fine. Anyways, this attack could’ve been of a mastermind or a- do I really have to say this? A_ kitsune _most likely attacked him. There are scratch marks and bites all over his body, with traces of a sharp silver knife. No tracks of a human hand or anything, just a couple paw prints. On a more positive note, a GORGEOUS woman steps up to please men and women across the globe- wait did I hear this right? She’ll take ANYONE! Now have a word from Ms. Keraka-_

Franx clears her throat, “Thank you for putting me on today Mr. Wu! I’ve had experience, and now right here is my brochure if you are interested. The building is near Bradmont Street.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this while listening to some The Pretty Reckless, GOD make me wanna die is a banger, also fits the mood I was going for >:)


	3. Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The business doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I’ve tried to correct any errors that happened since my hands have been super shaky lately qwq. Hopefully I can get back on track soon!

So far Franx’s shop has been an amazing cash grab. It was simple really, pay before you fuck, agree to have the best (and in fine text, _last_ ) experience of your life, specify what you need in a form, get killed and smashed, and then Franx would leave a review using their phone. Of course so that it did not seem suspicious, she would leave a couple bad comments here and there, but other than that it was a perfect plan. Endless feasting on the hearts of all the males (as well as some females, there was a distinct difference in flavor). 

As Franx opens up her ‘store’, _Kinks and Holes_ , there are already two people outside. A man and a woman. Though there was something quite different about the woman, she did not smell of a heart. Or any other human organs at that. This feeling was one of uncertainty and one of worry, but she shrug it off and looked at the man’s submission for what he wanted. 

_Penis torture? Well, to be fair I’ve never eaten one... This could be worth it or incredibly disgusting..._ Franx wondered as she scrolled through his form submission. He didn’t want much, just to be tortured as most as possible. “Come into the room, Kevin!~” She called after taking off her clothes and putting on a cat lingerie. He walked with excitement, as the bulge in his pants grew to fit the mood. 

“Nobody has ever wanted to torture me,” He starts as Franx unbuckles his leather belt. “So I’ve gone across then I found you, I don’t care if I die. Please just make me feel something!” Pff, what a childish human. Trying to get sympathy? Maybe trying to get spared? Both? Too bad none of those will happen as Franx’s claws dug deep into his member. “God, I thought you wouldn’t go that far-“ Franx was practically ignoring him at this point, as she pulled out her trusty switchblade, “What kind of person are you? Please God I’m going to die! Stop!” It was too late though, the form told him that he would die. The switchblade made slight incisions along the head as she sucked up the blood leaking through. Maybe it was too much, maybe it wasn’t enough? The line had blurred so long ago when she started this job. The head was off, blood stained the rosy bedsheets. Kevin was down on the bed, either passed out or dead. If he was passed out, he’d be dead soon anyway. Putting the knife on the bedside table, Franx shoved the head in her mouth and chewed it. Stretchy, pretty weird tasting. Food is food, but this certainly was not going to be the main course. She reached back for her switchblade and started to stab his chest recklessly. After he had been stabbed to the point that he was not a human, just a scarlet covered creature. A resemblance of what he used to be. Franx feasted on the raw body, ignoring everything. He could’ve had a family, he could’ve had friends, a life. Franx didn’t care though, no tears shed, no worries.

Finally done feasting, Franx started to clean everything up, but a rattle was heard. Then another. 

The door opened, the woman standing outside in awe.

Holy shit. 


End file.
